Losing love
by totem
Summary: After Phoebe is raped she has to try and get on with her life. It proves hard however see how she deals with her boyfriend, sisters and living after the attack.
1. Preview

**Losing love **

**Disclaimer – **I do not own charmed and sadly never will so I just borrow them!

**Summary – **After Phoebe is raped she has to try and get on with her life. It proves hard however see how she deals with her boyfriend, sisters and living after the attack.

* * *

**Prologue**

Standing from the car the night air was still, no movement. It was one of those hot summer nights. Deciding she needed to get into the manor and get a cold beer and then head to the living room and finish up the work for a collage project which was supposed to be in for the next day, she started up the stairs that led up the manor. Taking her keys from her back she noticed all the lights were off and no one else was in, she sighed, although it was for the best seen as she had so much work, she had hoped at least one off her sisters were there to be a distraction and help in her procrastination from the much needed to be completed project, Obviously not going to happen. Just as she had opened the door she hared a voice from behind.

"Excuse me?" He said,

She turned around, and looked at the man stood now not far from her and advancing. "My car has err, broke down back there and my mobile is flat can I…use your phone?" Phoebe looked him over, he was wearing a black bomber jacket, a white shirt and a pair of jeans with army style boots. He saw she was nervous, that she didn't trust him, that she was scared and it made him feel good. He already held a power over her. Sensing however that she was about to turn him down he walked up a further step, "do you mind?" He asked. His smile didn't go unmissed. He launched forward before Phoebe had a chance to react. Though she tried to fight, he over powered her. Pushing her back into the manor as she struggled against each other he shut the door pulling her around he pinned her against it with his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He saw the fear in her eyes, he loved it when people feared him.

Phoebe stood helplessly, unable to free herself from him; tears stung her eyes as she stood in fear. His hand pressed over her mouth she couldn't shout, she couldn't move, she was totally helpless. "You're so beautiful" He whispered, his rough harsh voice, sickeningly spoke into her ear as his hand wondered over her body, his pressing her against the door so she couldn't break free. She couldn't fight back, and it was when he began to kiss her neck she knew – she wasn't going to get away from this.

* * *

The car turned into the manors driveway – Prue sat in the driver's seat in her sleek black car, Piper next to her and Paige in the back. "Hey, Phoebe's car's there so why's all the lights off?" Piper asked as she looked up at the family manor.

"Well it is half one maybe she's gone to bed" Paige offered, "Where by the way I'm heading to Right now if you two will get out the car."

"Thought you could handle your drink" Prue laughed as she got out of the car

"I can" Paige replied as she followed, "Been awake for seventeen hours straight however, is a totally different story" With this the three of them headed up the stairs to the manor.

The door to the manor was ajar; Piper looked to her sisters who looked just as confused. Pushing the door open slowly Prue stepped in, the manor was eerily quiet. She took a few steps in and the others followed. Already fear full she went to switch on the light – something wasn't right. It was when she felt glass crack under her feet she knew something was really wrong.

Switching on the light the scene before them caused them all to gasp, the table that usually stood in the centre of the foyer was over turned and with that so was the flowers which lay on the remains of a shattered vase. Turning back to the door, there was blood on the floor and Phoebe's collage books spilled onto the floor. Instantly Prue called out her little sister's name "PHOEBE!" there was no reply.

"Check down here" Prue told her younger sisters. They didn't need to be told twice the set off to check the downstairs… afraid of what they were going to find. Prue took off up the stairs taking them two at a time.

She had checked Phoebe's room but had found nothing, it was when she walked into the bathroom she found her little sister. Sat in the darkness – "Phoebe?" Prue asked as she turned the light on. Phoebe never even flinched with the sudden explosion of light. Prue gasped, before her she looked at her sister, sat in the corner of the bathroom emotionless. Prue moved swiftly to Phoebe, she knelt down as Phoebe didn't move or react. "o my god, Phoebe…what's happened?" Prue asked, she was terrified of what she was seeing. Her baby sister was battered, beaten and bloodied.

"Prue, she's not down…" Piper spoke as she turned into the bathroom she stopped, as did Paige who was following her. "Phoebe?" She asked. Again there was no response as Phoebe just sat her head rested against the tiles looking at on spot in the bathroom, it was as if she had been pulled into her own world.

"Paige" Prue looked over to her two sisters who were in the doorway, "PAIGE" Prue shouted to get Paige to listen, "Go get my jacket…" She instructed, tears running down her own face. Then she turned back to Phoebe, "It's okay…we'll get you to the hospital" She spoke as she ran her hand threw Phoebe's hair, damp with perspiration, "Everything will be okay"

By now Piper was stood crying as she looked at her sister on the floor, "Prue?" She asked in fear.

"We need to get her to the hospital" Was all Prue said.

* * *

_I know it's not long, but this is just an introduction. Thanks for reading please tell me what you think. If you guys like I'll try and update tomorrow :)_


	2. You call this LUCK?

**Part 1 –you call this luck?**

**Saturday **

When she pulled open the door she was actually a little relieved to see him stood there, she wasn't holding well and she knew it. "Hey Prue…" Andy smiled as he reached forward and pulled her into what looked to be a much needed hug. "How is she?"

"Not good, she's in the living room" Prue explained, Andy nodded, lingering with Prue a little longer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. And with that he walked into the living room. Prue following.

"Honey Andy's here to see you" Prue said to Phoebe who was sat on the sofa, she was wearing a large gray sweat top and pair of jeans. She never reacted she was still sat just looking at her hands.

"Hey Pheebs, how are you feeling?" Andy asked her as he walked further into the living room. Prue stayed back drawn out in the doorway.

Phoebe didn't look at him, but she did answer, "I'm not sick…" She spat.

Andy nodded sensing that he had to take this carefully, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked, Phoebe didn't respond to this just sat there. Andy sat on the chair in front of Phoebe's place at the sofa knowing that he needed to give her space. "It won't take very long…"

Phoebe then did look up at him, "Your homicide…" She stated, just in case he'd forgotten.

"Yeah, I know but from the details this sounds like the sound guy who's killed two other women in down town" Andy explained, "It's my case. Things could have been a hell of a lot worse than they are if it's the same guy, you lucky he never…"

"Lucky? I'm lucky?" Phoebe shouted, "You call this lucky Andy?"

"Phoebe I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Andy replied, "I'm just saying if it is the same guy you are the only one that has lived through an attack and you may be able to help us out. I only have a few questions…"

"I don't remember much…well much stuff that'll help" She corrected, because she remembered a lot, a lot more than she wanted to remember.

"Can you tell me what happened when you got home Friday night?" Andy asked her,

Phoebe looked at the floor, she couldn't believe this, she had to relive it all – "it was late, about midnight" Phoebe began, "I come up from the car. Had my keys, opened the door then he…came behind me." Phoebe stopped, and took a deep breath.

"Take as long as you want" Andy said softly

Phoebe nodded, "He asked if he could use…the phone, something about his car. I wasn't going to let him in, and before I could say or do anything he pushed me back into the house."

Phoebe couldn't do anymore; she stood up from where she was sat. "I don't want to do this" She shouted, "I can't"

"I know this is hard"

"No you don't know, you'll never know" Phoebe turned and walked away from Andy past Prue who was stood in the doorway.

Andy looked up to Prue who was now pushing her hand threw her hair and sighing, this was how it had been ever since the attack. Phoebe wasn't herself and she'd just lose it out of nowhere. Andy stood up, and walked over to Prue, "I'll try again some other time…" he said as he hugged his girlfriend, "I'm really sorry"

"Not your fault" She sighed, then after a beat "can I come around to yours later tonight?" Prue asked. The two were speaking in hushed voices.

"Sure, I'll be back about ten" he lent forward and kissed her comfortingly, "Tell phoebe I'm sorry I upset her"

"Will do" With this he left the manor. Prue stood wondering how she could help her sister deal with this.

Phoebe was sat up in her room, where she had come to get away from it all. She felt so, sick, physically sick as she was reliving the night, over and over. What she hated more was, knowing that he was still out there. From what Andy said he had attacked two other women but they, she had to sigh at the irony of the next bit, they weren't as lucky as her. He had killed them both, but she thought maybe it was her who hadn't been lucky. She was crying again, she was sick of crying. She was sick of there sympathy and she was sick of feeling like this. She looked at her wrists; the bruises were darker now where he had held her down. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, she felt ugly. She hated herself. She hadn't realized how hard she was crying until she felt the tears down her checks and herself gasping for a breath.

She hated been so weak, weak and helpless. She'd let someone hurt her more than she thought possible and for that she hated herself. There was a nock on her door, and then softly her sisters voice was heard, "Honey can I come in?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" Phoebe said shakily as she whipped the tears away.

"Shane called again Phoebe…"

"What did you tell him?" Phoebe asked, looking to the floor as the name it's self made her feel guilty.

"I…told him, you were out" Prue explained, "Honey, I think you should talk to him"

"NO" Phoebe spoke "I can't…not after…"

"Phoebe, he loves you" Prue cut her off.

"You don't tell him, he never knows you got it" Phoebe erupted as she dug her nails into her arm. The angrier she became the tighter she dug her nails in. She hated him, she hated Prue, she hated Sane, and she hated herself. How could she keep doing this? How could she keep fighting this? Fighting the hate, it was to much for anyone to take. She was looking defiantly into her sister's eyes but Prue moved onto the bed knowing Phoebe needed someone. Phoebe had dug so deep into her arm that it was no visibly painful to Prue though Phoebe's face didn't register it. "He never knows" the youngest spoke now barely above a whisper. Her voice cracked as a stray tear tumbled down her face. Prue reached out to take Phoebe's hands but the younger of the two pulled back defensively, "No, don't…don't touch…just GO." Prue looked sympathetically at her younger sister.

Phoebe could see it in Prue's eyes – the sympathy

She wanted it to stop

"GO NOW" She shouted.

Prue stood reluctantly, "If you…you want ANYTHING just shout" her own voice was cracking, she walked towards the door and Pulled it open stepping out of the room she shut the door. Unable to stay strong much longer her legs gave in and she slid to her knees – and rested her head on the back of the door she cried, for the pain of her sister.

--------------

_sorry about the delay...real buesy. please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or thoughts i'd love to hear them. Thanks again for reading GUYS_


End file.
